I like you, I love you
by Mikari Umino
Summary: A song fic almost to well, the title by Kagamine Rin-chan. Diffrent couples diffrent animes. Shounen-ai not yaoi don't like don't read.
1. I wanna spend some time with you

**Okay so the song is I like you, I love you by Kagamine Rin-chan but the English lyrics are by Rockleetist she's **_**amazing! And so you're not confused. For each paragraph or part of the song it's gonna be a different couple for each…probably a different chapter too. But well enjoy anyways and look her up she's great!**_

_Hey Hey Hey Hey!  
>Hey, could you wait a minute?<br>I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?  
>Hey just one second, hey, for a little while.<br>I only want to spend some time with you._

"H…hey Usagi-san…I um…I need to talk to you for a minuet." Misaki muttered blushing brightly. "Hm?" he asked typing away at his work. "Um…are you busy right now? Is it not a good time?" he asked not wanting to burden the writer. "No, it's not I always have time for my beautiful Misaki." He chuckled turning away from his work to stare at the stuttering mess that was his lover. "O…okay then. Well I was thinking that um…maybe we could…ah um…maybe we could maybe…" he clamped his eyes shut, blush getting brighter. "Out with it Misaki." Akihiko chuckled shaking his head at his embarrassed lover. How hard can it be to tell him I only want to go somewhere with him today? He yelled at himself mentally gluping. "W…well I was thinking that maybe um…a…after you're d…done with y…you're work that perhaps we could um maybe…g…go somewhere…like the um…p…park since i…it's not to f…far away and… um…just do s…stuff together…maybe….if you want…" his face was completely red. The author blinked before a soft smile made its way to his face. "I'd love to my beautiful Misaki. In fact why wait let's go n-" Misaki shook his head. "N…not now! You have to finish your manuscript before Aikawa-san gets here!" The silverette huffed. "but Misaki, I can't just continue working when you were being cute just then." He smirked about to get up. "No only after you finish!" the doe eyed brunette yelled running out of the room. His seme pouted but sat back down knowing that Misaki wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon.


	2. We could play a game together!

_So what should we do? What is there to do?  
>I know! We could play a game together!<br>Maybe a word game?  
>Shirito'ri' - 'Ri'n!<br>Sorry, you must be bored with this already!_

"Sa-su-ke!" Naruto yelled glomping his best friend from behind making him grunt as he nearly fell face first. "What the hell Naruto!" he exclaimed at the grinning blonde on his back. "Hm! Well excuse me for having fun Mr. I –have – a –stick –up- my –" a hand was put over his mouth. "Finish that and you won't get ramen from me again." The Uchiha growled. The blonde blinked before getting off of his raven friend with a squeak (he won't admit to it though! X3) "That's mean Sasuke-teme…you know you like buying me ramen. "Whatever, what'd you come to bother me for anyways?" he asked with a sigh. The Kyuubi holder blinked staring at the raven as if he was dumb before he remembered. "Oh yeah! I was bored so I was wanting you to play a game with me!" he chuckled. The raven blinked before sighing. "Hn…" he grunted. "Great I'll take that as a yes! Okay then I was wanting to see if I could be you since…um…Iruka-sensei bet me but I won't let you win!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sasuke. "Right…and what would this game be called?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Shirotori! Sakura-chan said it was fun so I played with Iruka-sensei!" he smiled. "Oh…dobe you're not going to beat me I hope you know." Naruto cackled. "Oh but I will! Now let's start!

"Shirito'ri" (game name)

"Risu" (Squirrel)

"Suika" (watermelon)

"Kani" (crab)

"Ninjin" (carrot)

Sasuke snickered smirking. "You lost dobe that's ending with an 'N'." Naruto blinked before his jaw dropped in realization. "Nooo! You used the same dirty trick Iruka did! You just _had_ to say something that I could say something orange too!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe I told you I'd win." Naruto pouted looking away. I was hoping to get more of a reaction…I must've bored him. He sighed. "Well as fun as that was, I'm going now. Later Naru." He called making the blonde freeze. "Naru?" he tilted his head cutely in confussion.


End file.
